superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Toy Story of Terror! Credits
Full credits for Toy Story of Terror!. Written & Directed by *Angus MacLane Produced by *Galyn Susman Executive Producer *John Lasseter *Andrew Stanton Music by *Michael Giacchino Story Supervisor *Matthew Luhn Film Editor *Axel Geddes Production Designer *Bob Pauley Supervising Technical Director *Michael Fu Production Manager *Kim Collins Supervising Animator *Michal Makarewicz Directors of Photography *Camera: Matthew Silas *Lighting: Ian Megibben Character Supervisor *Bill Sheffler Sets Supervisor *Jun Han Cho Shots Supervisor *Gordon Cameron Sound Designer *Tom Myers Cast *Woody: Tom Hanks *Buzz Lightyear: Tim Allen *Jessie: Joan Cusack *bonnie's mom lori alan *rex wallace shawn *mr potato head den rickles *bonnie emily hahn *mr pricklepants timothy dalton *pez cat kate mukinson *tom the manger stephen tobolgusky *trixie kristen seheal *delivery lady dawn lewis *tow truck guy jason jtop topolisks *computer tara strong *combat carl and combat carl jr carl wrathers *vampire jason jtop topolisks *mr. jones dee bradley baker *transilton peter Sohn *pocketer ken marine Casting by *Kevin Reher, C.S.A. * Natalie Lyon, C.S.A production story * story artists damed chang * ted mathed kevin o'baran * jeff pidgeon glinn willamgon * additional story john helfman * brian larson charstian roman * creative constutionat marti neson * script supervisor susan c. kevin * script connordintors timothy haha * resemary resto rachel b thansky editorial * first assistants editor kasby graued * second assistant editor chioe kioeseman * production music editing barney jones art * charaters designer grani alaxndar * charater artists tem gaely * mahrilne gagwan tango navt malaughyiln * sculptor greg dykstra * set desinger medlton rey bohel * sets artists paul abadilla * karution nerlius garrett captor * shading art director laura fillings * lighting art director john toe * granphic artist caksandra melectic * shadar pankester shellky wam * matte painter paul tapeles * art lanters marcout cohun * carrun hebrson jerma huerta * trava rull layout * layout artists andrew caduiage * james campbell celin levy * patrick lin gregg eluston * mark shirro matekha unsold animation * direction animation camerson mijasash * fix and additional animation * joseph gibreats belien gul-palactions * richard gunsor * animation shot support june fester * rob gibbs characters * character shading lead ben jordan * character modeling artists * paul aichalle jason bickertafi * richard hurrey joans jarvers * susatin lin arnold meon * jonai has page mark pireti * character shading grooming and paint artists * michael kelgere jaston kim * kuki mei kuo peh chuck wauto * charater tellers claudia chung santi * fran kalai carmen negai * additional shading byron bashforth sets * sets modeling artists andrew dayton * fro kos joseph sueo * set dressing artist alison leaf * sets shading and paint artists * david bate jack batters * jonathan hadman ruhard tagder * phylin tang simulation effects and rendering * simulation lead regain griffin * effects lead kauth damed kishs * rendering lead hum era pram in khae * simulation and effects artists * amuit baadkar donald teng * eric fremilng hanry dean garcis * mach teny kebaryaihi nick licas * jonses Mutter samantha rage * den schruiter alex seiden * jase yen lighting * master lighting artists kenlao * jordan remped david shavers * jeremy stckery * shot lighting artists * nuck bartena katae bithley * ed chan wanthin huy * sungyeen jeh jonathan kiker * andy tim rarthagg rayana * philp shotbottom kyoung lee sweartingun * lightspeed technical director carl nal frederick * addational prodution support mast dunartiumi * candice kuwahara jennifer m motorwick * jaclyn sumon * titles design susan mason bradley * andy dreylus post production * post production supervior erick siegier * original dialogus mixers wine care doc kane * post production sonud serives by skywalker sound * re-repreding mixer gary tammers * diaigus supervior michael tullvers * sound effects editor dun tan cawood * landing editor pacal garaeru * light sound asinst chris barron * foley artists nano veneo dennio thergo * mix techerian edthan nabaneo music * music supervior tem merdugull * music orchersed and conducted by * tim simonec * music editor alex levy * music sured and mixed by jodi twstashi __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:End Credits Category:Halloween Category:ABC Category:Pixar Animation Studios